


Envenomed

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Dicks, Drugged Sex, Egg Expulsion, Egg Laying, Envenomation, M/M, Naga, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Post-Coital Cuddling, Teratophilia, human shiro, naga keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: Shiro's always thought that he could happily drown in Keith's eyes and as he blinks, he can feel himself starting to sink in a dizzying sort of way.It's not entirely pleasant but he trusts Keith implicitly. He can feel Keith touching him, working him open on carefully slicked fingers. He can still taste the faintest trace of Keith's venom on his tongue.The little nicks in his lips sting faintly. He can feel the pleasure above it all; everything heightened to an intense feverish degree that leaves him only capable of the most basic of reactions.





	Envenomed

Keith coils all around Shiro; squeezing subtly. He massages all the tension away, scales shifting quietly across the earth. His tongue flicks over Shiro's skin oh-so delicately. Clawed fingers map out muscle and scars with a reverence, coaxing strong thighs apart as Keith catches Shiro's gaze with his own.

Shiro's always thought that he could happily drown in Keith's eyes and as he blinks, he can feel himself starting to sink in a dizzying sort of way. 

It's not entirely pleasant but he trusts Keith implicitly. He can feel Keith touching him, working him open on carefully slicked fingers. He can still taste the faintest trace of Keith's venom on his tongue.

The little nicks in his lips sting faintly. He can feel the pleasure above it all; everything heightened to an intense feverish degree that leaves him only capable of the most basic of reactions.

Something tapered and slick presses against his hole and slides in with an almost embarrassing lack of resistance. It moves deep, deeper than Shiro's felt anything. There's no pain, just a curiously odd-good sensation.

Then Keith starts to move, hips rolling sinuously.

Keith pants raggedly into the sweat-damp curve of Shiro's neck and hisses softly.

Something firm and significantly larger than the cock inside of him presses against Shiro's rim.

Keith thrusts up with a desperate-sounding keen.

The object slips past Shiro's rim and inside, rolling over his prostate before settling deep inside of him.

As soon as that first egg settles, another begins pressing again.

Again and again Keith's cock works them into Shiro until his belly is no longer flat and rippled with only muscle.

The eggs shift and roll beneath his skin when Keith cups his abdomen with a hand and a heavy, heady groan.

The kiss Keith feeds him is more fangs and tongue than lips.

The slender, tapered cock slips free....Only to be replaced with the firmer, slightly tapered head of Keith's primary member. 

The raised studding along the length makes Shiro cry out as Keith sets a frantic pace. 

Through hazed eyes, Shiro watches Keith writhe. The length of his body not wrapped around Shiro's legs flips and churns. Keith's eyes flash, all violet sky and spinning crystal stars. His lips peel back from his fangs. He strikes as his cock kicks where it's buried.

Liquid heat rolls down Shiro's chest even as it leaks from where Keith's length twitches. He hears something loud and sharp ring out as his mind goes white. It makes his head and ears buzz. 

When he comes to, Keith's coiled around him on the forest floor. His clawed fingertips card through his hair as Keith coos softly.

Something moves within Shiro, sliding through the mess Keith had left behind. He tries to clench down, cheeks flushing red.

Keith only croons as his coils work around Shiro's abdomen. The egg slides free with a soft, obscene sound.

Keith noses his cheek, "Almost there. Few more."

His voice is a raspy thing in Shiro's ear, soft and warm as he contracts around Shiro's body again.

Shiro keens softly and bites his lip at the bizarre surge of pleasure that moves through him with every egg. His cock twitches and leaks where it's trapped between Keith's coils. He can't make his body respond, yet and he whimpers pathetically, desperately.

Keith kisses the corner of his mouth, "One more."

The last egg leaves him and Shiro finds enough of himself to arch wordlessly in supplication.

Keith's coils slink loose and slide away, scales whispering across the earth. 

Clawed fingers press into the bones of Shiro's hips. He curls one hand around the base of Shiro's cock and rubs his cheek over the length with a hoarse noise that rattles in his throat. His lips part, split tongue flickering out, all violet and sweetly dark at the tip as it rolls over the crown of Shiro's cock.

Shiro comes with a noise that makes his throat burn.

Keith laps at him through it, savoring every drop that splatters over his face, fingers, and Shiro's skin.

Shiro falls limp, head lolling before Keith wraps him up in his coils again and cradles his head in the crook of an arm.

Keith murmurs little bits of nonsense and praise into his hair and ears as Shiro drifts. Most of it's in the hissed dialect of Keith's kind, indecipherable to Shiro's ears. It's comforting nonetheless.


End file.
